


Why Don't You Stay?

by ians_lounge (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Based on a Sugarland Song, Characters are of age, F/M, I'm sorry Hana, I'm too innocent for that., OOC Hana Mizuno, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual situations mentioned, You're such a bitch in this though, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ians_lounge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~What do I have to do to make you see, He can't love you like me?~</p>
<p>PBG finally reflects on his relationship with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this song while you read. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPG1n1B0Ydw
> 
> -Yes, the lyrics are altered slightly, so that it can relate to a male. Please don't hate me. <3-
> 
> Asagao Academy and it's characters belong to Cara Hillstock, and Danielle Hargrave. 'Stay' belongs to Sugarland. I do not own anything but the plotline.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall, and I've been laying here praying, praying he won't call_

He opened his eyes slowly, moving one of his hands to rub his eye. The other was still wrapped around his best friend, the girl he called his lover. With that thought, a sick feeling settled in his stomach, one that had been there since the first time her lips landed on his. A feeling of guilt. A feeling of regret. A feeling he couldn't shake, no matter how much he told himself that this is what he wanted. It hurt; He wouldn't lie, it was almost impossible for him to lie. He felt the same tears that he'd been pushing back for weeks now prick the back of his eyes. 

She would wake up soon, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. She would smile at him, kiss him, then leave as soon as her phone rang. He glared at the ceiling, wishing he could stop this. He knew it was wrong. He'd always known, but he couldn't shake the feelings from him. She had been his crush since they were 6 and 7, respectively. He balled his fists. Those damned tears were back. 

_It's just another call from home, and you'll get it and be gone. And I'll be crying...._

Her phone woke her up. She stirred from her spot, against his side. It sickened him how perfectly she fit there, like she was made to go there. She grabbed her phone, and answered it, her voice sickeningly sweet towards whoever was on the other end. He caught a glimpse of the time, three PM. He finally took notice of the orange glow of the afternoon sun, and how it contrasted against the stark white of the comforter, which was tangled around them. He wanted her to stay; He always did. But she wouldn't. She would make up some bullshit excuse of how she had to feed her dog, or something like that. He couldn't help feeling like she didn't love him, and he knew it was sick of him to think that.

_And I'll be begging you, baby, Beg you not to leave; But I'll be left here waiting_

He knew how this ended. She would promise to be back, kiss him, and leave. And he would be alone again. Just like always. The halls, once filled with her laugh, would be empty. It shouldn't hurt. But it did, and he couldn't change that.

He tried to beg her to stay once. She almost reeled at his touch, as if he were some kind of monster. He just wanted to feel not so alone. Was that so wrong? She just smiled, kissed him softly, and walked out of the door, sending a shudder through his room. He watched her leave. He watched her walk away, like she always did. The only time he felt like he ever actually mattered to her was when he was buried inside of her, her hips rolling against his. She got what she wanted out of him, rather than her actual **fucking** boyfriend. He could almost feel her touch every time she left. Her fingerprints on his chest, her kiss on his inner thighs. He would have scratches on his chest, on his back, everywhere. He was her's, but she wasn't his..

_With my Heart on my sleeve. Oh, for the next time we'll be here, seems like a million years, and I think I'm dying_

His chest would start to ache as he thought of what they were doing. They were just fuck buddies. (His stomach churned at this) He was nothing more to her than a good time, someone who was desperate enough to be that close to her when her boyfriend was too busy, or not in the mood. He was wrapped around her finger, desperate for her touch, her kiss. When they kissed, he got drunk on her. He felt shame coursing through his veins as he thought. She had gotten up, and was proceeding to put on her clothes, not saying a word to him. She grabbed her phone, and left. Not a word was spoken. He didn't know when she would be back, but he couldn't find the energy to care. The tears he had been pushing back finally fell. They ran to his hair, and onto the pillow that was propping his head up.

_What do I have to do to make you see, he can't love you like me?_

He laid in his bed for an entire hour, just crying. His stomach finally spurred him to get out of bed. He couldn't keep wallowing in his sadness. Eventually, he would have to start his day.. At five in the evening.. Cue him up for no sleep tonight. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees, I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When he calls you to go, There is one thing you should know.. We don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay?_

_You keep telling me, baby, there will come a time when you will leave his arms, and forever be in mine..._

He had heard the spiel before. _"You're the one I want!" "I only stay with him because I don't want to hurt him!" "You're the love of my life, I promise!"_ It was all a lie. It always was a lie. He felt so low. Yeah, she probably did love him, but she never showed it. Her kisses were always hungry, filled with lust. Never filled with love, those were probably saved for her boyfriend. He cared, but at the same time he didn't. It's not like any other girl would truly ever want him, and to be honest, he didn't want anyone besides her.

_But I don't think that's the truth, and I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting. It's too much pain to have to bear to love a girl you have to share_

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees, I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When he calls you to go, There is one thing you should know.. We don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay?_

_I can't take it any longer, but my will is getting stronger. And I think I know just what I have to do... I can't waste another minute, after all that I've put in it. I've given you my best, Why does he get the best of you?_

She showed up three days after that, something about her boyfriend yelling at her. She tried to kiss him, but, even though it hurt, he pushed her away. He didn't WANT to, but he knew he NEEDED to. He was sick of being used when she didn't get her way.

_So next time you find you wanna leave his bed for mine_

"Just stay home next time." The tears has started again. She stood there in shock, her mouth open. He balled his fists, and raised his voice. "You heard me! I'm sick of being-" He stopped suddenly, searching for the words. "-nothing to you." He finally blurted out. There it was. The words he had been holding back for weeks. 

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees, I'm so tired of being lonely. **You can't give me what I need** _

"You don't love me, do you?" PBG asked scornfully, his words dripping with venom. She stood there, not answering. "You just want what you can't get from him, and I've had enough." A breath in. Breathe PBG, Breathe, He kept telling himself. He felt lightheaded, but he knew it had to be done.

_When he begs you not to go, There is one thing you should know... I don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay?_

"Just go." He slumped against the wall, and covered his face. When he didn't hear the sounds of her leaving, he looked up, into her teal eyes. "Hana, Leave." He spoke sternly. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and she made her way out, slamming the door shut behind her. But in that moment-

PBG smiled. The guilt was gone. Or at least, a good chunk of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come at me with pitchforks. I've wanted to write something like this for a while. ;3;
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
